


那个一直在等待的女孩

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poor Ginny
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: 尽管很多人以为金妮没有怎么想哈利，但在她六年级这年她还是想着他。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	那个一直在等待的女孩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Girl Who Waited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132883) by [legallyblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblack/pseuds/legallyblack). 



在战后的几个星期，几个月，甚至几年里，巫师小报还有记者们都会把她称为“那个在一直等待的女孩”。她会对此淡淡地微笑，用慎重的语调和媒体谈论她在学校时对哈利的迷恋，以及她在霍格沃茨度过的第六个学年是如何耐心地等待他的归来的。哈利从来不明白她为什么要这样做，而是用事实反击她。对此，她每次都以同样的方式回答: 因为这是她想让他们听到的。  
  


她很早就接受了她作为妹妹的角色。但与众不同的是，她是家里唯一的女孩，是最小的孩子，也并非是“铁三角”的成员。她从小就听着罗恩讲他和哈利、赫敏在一起冒险的故事长大，就好像他们是童话故事一样。每天晚上，她都会仰望星空，渴望有一群像他们一样亲密的朋友。

日记本事故发生后，她妈妈曾经提出要帮助她。当时，她正在疯狂地打包着去埃及的行李，她母亲把洗好的衣服堆成一堆，转过身来对她说。“亲爱的金妮，你想让某人帮你看看发生了什么事吗？我想我们可以从我们的旅行中预算拿一些钱去看医生的?”

金妮环顾着起居室，她的哥哥们正在那里愉快地聊着天，他们在把衣服乱七八糟地堆到行李箱里，他们都显得很兴奋。她想了一会儿才摇了摇头。“我很好，妈妈。”

自那以后，就再也没有人问过金妮还好不好。

除了他没有别人关注她。他乌黑的头发和绿色的眼睛每次看到她时都刺穿她的心脏。尽管发生了这么多事，这个男孩还是找到了办法去看望她。毕竟，他才是那个在下面的密室里真正看到她那种状态的人。她如此接近死亡，以至于她自己都不知道是否有离开那里的可能。

但他亲吻了秋·张，这使她又伤透了心。

加入邓布利多军让她很兴奋，以至于她一时忘记了自己对他的迷恋。她越来越擅长施咒了，和所有她爱的人待在一个房间里，她很难感到难过。

当哈利又开始在他脑海中听到伏地魔的声音时，她试图帮助他，但他把她推开了。就在这时，她恶意地提醒他，因为她知道那是什么感觉。但他脸上的内疚并没有让她感受好些。她想要遗忘这一切，而不是被怜悯。

她接受了赫敏的提议，尝试着继续生活。迪安是个好人，也是个很好的倾听者，但他不是哈利。她生活在家庭的幸福中，试图痛苦地再次成为一个青少年，因为如果哈利能做到这点，为什么她不能？直到有一天深夜，迪安面对着她说出了自己的感受，这时她才意识到自己并没有真正的放下。

哈利亲吻了她，有那么一瞬间，她感觉世界上所有的悲伤好像都消失了。在接下来的几周对她来说都是纯粹的幸福，但在这之后，她会把它们看作暴风雨前的平静。邓布利多死了，一切都分崩离析了。在哈利能看见她哭之前，她离开了他。她理解他为什么要结束这一切，但这并没有让事情变得更简单。毕竟，赫敏和罗恩是那么痛苦，他们那么明显地彼此相爱，但他们都没有勇气鼓起勇气说出来。毕竟，这就是罗恩。赫敏可能是他最好的朋友，但金妮是他的妹妹。

看着他们在这么多年的磕磕绊绊之后终于取得了进展，一把刀更深地刺进了她的心脏。为什么她不能拥有他们所拥有的呢？为什么她不能拥有那种被人需要的感觉呢？她想被他们包括在内。她很迫切地想要参与到哈利的计划中去，而不是从脖子边伸长线去尽力抓她能抓住的任何东西。

铁三角计划要离开了，但她已经知道她不能跟着去了。

她在七月份收到了霍格沃茨的信，她成为了六年级的级长。但她把这封信扔进垃圾箱。

比尔和芙蓉的婚礼来临了，她把自己打扮得很漂亮。她看着伪装成别人的哈利，认真地考虑想邀请他跳舞。在她能做到之前，金斯莱的守护神打断了他们的庆祝活动。

那时她在与弗雷德在一起和一个食死徒战斗，但有那么一瞬间，她转过身来。她希望自己从来没有转过身。但她看到了他们三个，在空中以几乎是慢动作旋转着，然后消失在她视线之外。她觉得自己被彻底背叛了，尽管她知道这迟早会发生的。

她从来没有跟他们说过再见。

  
在去霍格沃茨的路上，她坐在了纳威和卢娜旁边。他们没人说一句话。她一直在抬头看着包厢门，期待着哈利、罗恩或者赫敏跳进来，大笑着说这一切都是个玩笑。伏地魔已经死了，他们都可以快乐幸福的活下去。

现在是十一月，她感觉她已经面目全非了。她曾经生机勃勃的头发现在变成了暗淡的铁锈色。她的脸颊凹陷下去，皮肤上布满了瘀伤和割伤。卡罗一家对饥饿和折磨孩子没有丝毫不安。这十年来第一次，她成为了霍格沃茨里唯一的韦斯莱，这让她感到害怕。当她需要分心的时候，没有弗雷德和乔治可以和她开玩笑。没有罗恩可以跟她聊天或者练习魁地奇。没有珀西在她最需要的时候给她主动提出的建议。她感到了彻底的孤独。

她和纳威再次建立了 DA。令人惊讶的是，这次有大量的孩子重新加入了他们，这是她记忆中的第一次，她成为了领导者。他们向她寻求指导意见和帮助。而不是找哈利，不是找赫敏，甚至不是找罗恩。而是她。她对此表示欢迎，因为这能让她分心。她在魔法史课上因为提到麻瓜电子产品而被钻心咒击中。哈利把她抛在了身后，这使她从冰冷、残酷的真相中分散了思绪。

她承担起了保护他深爱的学校的安全的责任。

她、纳威和卢娜试图从斯内普的办公室偷走格兰芬多的宝剑。哈利对这把剑的需要是她所知的少数几件关于他的任务的事之一。但他们被抓住了，当她被告知她的惩罚就是和海格一起在禁林里服刑时，她高兴得流下了眼泪。晚上在禁林的那4个小时里，她假装自己又回到了13岁。她正要和家人一起去看了魁地奇世界杯，她假装一切都很好。

她上一次收到她父母的信是一个月前了。

在她准备回家过圣诞节的前一天晚上，她偷偷溜进了男生宿舍里。纳威已经睡着了，上帝知道他需要休息。她注意到，西莫正躺在迪恩的旧床上。当她意识到她的两个前男友都失踪了，她几个月都没有听到他们的消息时，她的胃开始下沉了。她爬到哈利的床上，摸着枕头底下的什么东西。她摸到了他的枕头下面，她僵住了。一副他的眼镜。落在了这里，很可能是因为他正匆忙收拾行李准备去过夏天。

她对着他的枕头，带着内疚、愤怒、恐惧而哭泣着。夹杂着被迫压抑的情绪而颤抖着。她被迫被抛弃在了这个被上帝遗弃的学校里。纳威在那里，抚摸着她的背，低声地说着安慰的话，但他们都知道说这些都是没用的。那天晚上她没有睡着。  
  


当她在平安夜踏入陋居时，她想立刻回到学校去。她妈妈的微笑没有完全进入她的眼睛，双胞胎们似乎有自己的想法。他们躲在了别的地方。这里的氛围僵硬的令人窒息，她有在认真地考虑非法地幻影移行到其他地方去。但这是一个危险的决定，她的家人无法应对更多的压力。

圣诞晚餐是一个很孤独的事件。只有双胞胎，她的父母还有她。给珀西的邀请函很快就被埃罗尔送回了家。她的母亲这次甚至没有哭，她只是把信放在垃圾抽屉里，然后把自己锁在了她的卧室里。

在餐桌上，她被各种关于霍格沃茨的问题疯狂轰炸着。她看了一眼家人的脸，然后强迫自己微笑，露出牙齿说谎。“学校很好，爸爸。因为斯内普，那里有点无聊，但那里毕竟还是霍格沃茨。”

弗雷德开了一个关于乌姆里奇的玩笑，说霍格沃茨总不可能比她领导的时候更糟了。金妮的叉子咔嗒咔嗒地放在盘子上，借口要去洗手间。她卷起袖子，看到阿米卡斯 · 卡罗给她留下的特别深的伤口，皱起了眉头。有人敲门了，她打开门，她以为是她妈妈。但其实是弗雷德。他看着她的胳膊，睁大眼睛，然后低声说: “我很抱歉。”

她一部分想让他告诉他们的妈妈。她想让他们的母亲担心她，并禁止她回到那个现在很可怕的地方。但是她知道她必须离开这里。她必须回去继续战斗。

等她回到学校时，卢娜不见了。她和纳威让自己为失去的朋友哭了二十分钟，然后擦干眼泪继续前行。当她在墙上涂着“邓布利多军，仍在招募”的涂鸦时，她想知道自己为什么会变得如此无情。

有求必应屋成为她的避难所。它变成了一种类似旅馆的东西，她和其他孩子可以在那里训练、学习、吃饭或者哭泣。它很安全，这才是最重要的。

但在有求必应屋的墙外，她不得不面对卡罗夫妇。在第三十五次被关禁闭之后，她的决心开始崩溃了。到了三月，她真的觉得哈利再也不会回来了。

她在复活节假期间回到了家，事情并没有太大的改变。但就在她要回去的前一天。比尔幻影移形到了他们的起居室。由于她过于震惊，她错过了他说的大部分内容，但她确实记住了一些重要的细节。比如哈利还活着。他们还活着。但是比尔并没有止步于此。他们必须得离开。撤离陋居了。因为食死徒知道罗恩在和哈利一起旅行了。

她给自己留了五分钟收拾行李，她不能回霍格沃茨了。

他们去了穆丽尔姨婆的家，在那里，她除了玩石头没有什么事情可做。她坐在了客房的旧被子上，觉得自己很没用。哈利、罗恩和赫敏还在外面。她想和他们在一起。她想要她的朋友们都回来。在夜晚，她充满了对卢娜的担心，还有对留下纳威一个人的内疚，还有对铁三角的成功逃脱恐惧和烦恼不以。战争在他们周围酝酿，她知道他们回到战场只是时间问题。短期内不会。

所以她在继续等待着。

当她感受她口袋里的硬币烧焦时，她的父母正在门廊上。她的眼睛湿润了，膝盖也软弱了，因为她读了刻在 DA 金加隆上的字。

“闪电归来了。”

现在差不多晚上九点了，但她不在乎。因为这次她不会留下来了。她给父母写了一张便条，祈祷他们会能理解的，之后，她抓起魔杖。叫醒了睡梦中的双胞胎，让他们知道发生了什么。不到三分钟，他们三个就站在了房子周围的保护魔法屏外面。乔治看着她，嘴角挂着严肃的微笑。之后他们就旋转的进入黑暗中，出发了。  
  


在他看到她之前，她先看到了他，然后她盯着他看了几秒钟。已经快九个月了，他一点都没变。她已经习惯了看到他浑身是血样子了，这样他身上无法愈合的伤口就不会马上显现出来。罗恩和赫敏站在他旁边，看起来和他一样疲惫。

她呼吸着气喊他的名字，强迫自己不要哭，因为现在不是哭的时候，这不是在所有人面前哭的时候。

他请求她留在有求必应屋里，她为此而恨他。因为她知道她必须这么做。她的父母命令她原地不动。说她还未成年。这并不重要，因为她在过去的一年里所经历的比任何一个16岁的孩子都要多。她又看着铁三角离开了，这次他们又没有带上她。

在某个时刻，她离开了有求必应屋。她战斗着。努力战斗着。厄运接踵而至，咒语接踵而至，她的声音因为喊叫而嘶哑着。

这场战斗停止了一个小时，所以她回到了大礼堂。

弗雷德死了。

她无法接受这一点。于是她坐在地上哭了起来。像一个孩子，她渴望她的父亲能抱着她，告诉她一切都会好的。因为她从来没有想过会失去一个双胞胎的其中一个。她想屏蔽这个世界，然后好好哀悼，但是她做不到。不到半个小时，她就听到了伏地魔像蛇一样的声音从院子里传来。

当她看到了他的身体时，她尖叫起来。当她的父亲试图阻止她时，她尖叫起来。她被束缚住了，但她的眼睛牢牢地盯着她所爱的男孩软弱无力的身体，看着她想徒手杀死的怪物的脚。

她永远都没法告诉她他爱他了。

她永远都没法告诉她他爱他了。

她永远都没法告诉她他爱他了。

她等的太他妈久了。

这一切都是徒劳。在过去的一年，梅林，不，是在过去的六年。她什么也没得到。因为哈利波特已经死了。但她没有死。

她希望她也死了。

然后世界又爆发了一次混乱，在混乱的人潮中，哈利的身体不见了踪影。她的心中充满了希望，但是她现在已经看得很清楚了，希望只会让现实变得更加残酷。

她与卢娜、赫敏一起和贝拉特里克斯战斗，她感觉到绿色的魔咒离她只有一英寸远。在母亲前来拯救她之前，她害怕地看着赫敏。  
  


之后贝拉特里克斯就死了。哈利的隐形斗篷被扯下来，哈利站在那里，活得好好的，她觉得自己可能随时会晕倒。

…

他拯救了世界，因为他确实做了救世主该做的事。她挤过崇拜者的人群，只是为了看清他的脸。他用他的眼睛锁住了她的嘴巴和眼睛，“之后再说。我保证之后会找你。”

这是她第一次知道，他是认真的。她明白，有些事情他必须先做。  
 **  
**

_**毕竟，她可以等。** _


End file.
